1) Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a device for taking the weight of a one leaf or two leaf door for a switchgear cabinet.
2) Description of Related Art
An electronic switchgear cabinet in which components, in particular for a low voltage, are installed, has an electrical frame, which is made up of profiled bars which are mechanically connected to one another at their corners by means of a corner connector. In addition, a switchgear cabinet of this type has a door, which may be formed as a one-leaf door or two-leaf door. The one-leaf door is hinged with a vertical side edge on a vertical profiled bar at the front; with the other side edge, the door strikes against the other vertical profiled bar and can be locked there by means of a closure. In the case of some switchgear cabinets, such a closure is formed by two vertically running rods, which are moved upward and downward by means of a manually operable rotary handle; the upper closure rod moves upward and the lower one moves downward to achieve closure of the door. There is also the possibility of using the rotary handle to operate a pivoting blade which can engage behind a stop on the vertical profiled bar.
In the case of a two-leaf door, both leaves are suspended in a hinged manner on a respective profiled bar with their one, respectively opposite, vertically running side edges; in the closed state, the door leaves overlap and the closure takes place, as in the case of a one-leaf door, by manually driven closing rods being extended upward and downward behind stops. The weight of the door or the door leaves in the case of the currently known low-voltage switchgear cabinets is taken essentially by the hinged suspension of the door or the door leaves on the profiled bar or bars.